World-specific Creatures
There are many creatures in the world of Rivél that do not exist in this world, these world-specific creatures have been recorded here. Note: This page is still under construction, creatures and species may be added and/or removed at any time. The Black-shouldered Parisima The Black-shouldered Parisima is a large species of bird originating from the joint-landmass (a landmass which hold two or more nations, usually the result of a civil war) of Eirawian, which hold both Davaria and Askactia. There is two versions of this species, the Lesser Black-shouldered Parisima and the Greater Black-shouldered Parisima. -The Lesser Black-shouldered Parisima The Lesser Black-shouldered Parisima looks similer to the Ostrich species of Earth, with long legs and black and white plumage, they, like the Ostrich, are also flightless. These large birds are used as mounts in Eirawian. With their moderate strength and their ability to reach high speeds, these birds are an ideal mount for scouts and people traveling over long distances. Their plumage varies in pattern, with each bird having it's own unique markings, though the colours always stay the same, black and white. -The Greater Black-shouldered Parisima Unlike it's lesser brethren, the Greater Black-shouldered Parisima can fly and mostly resembles a crow, with smaller and noticeably less muscular legs. Like the Lesser Black-shouldered Parisima, this bird also has black and white markings, though a very dark, almost cobalt, blue can be seen occasionally. The Greater Black-shouldered Parisima can be found in the towering mountain peeks in Askactia, this is the only place where they are known to be found. Untrusting by nature, these great birds are incredibly hard to tame, with only extremely well-trained riders even attempting to ride them. The only nation known to tame these beasts are the Askactians (see the Askactia timeline for more information) , which gives them an advantage against their enemies, which they have used to great effect. The Goblin Snake The Goblin Snake is a species of snake which originates from a section of Davaria known as the Deadlands, which makes up a large amount of the desert of which Davaria is known for. These snakes are green-scaled with tan markings and has eyes specialized for seeing in darkness. This snake species has been dubbed the Goblin Snake for several reasons, one of which being the aforementioned green scales, another being it's habitat. The Goblin Snake is nocturnal, as are most animals in the Deadlands, and, during the waking hours, it sleeps in small carved out holes dug into the sand and dirt. This cave of sorts acts as a protectant to the heat, allowing the hot air out, while keeping the cooler air within, thus allowing the snake to sleep till the cooler hours. In the folklore of Davaria, goblins are said to have originated fro the caves, which is another similarity the snake has with the goblin, thus only further enforcing it's name. The Goblin Snake has a very unique way of preparing it's meals. During the nighttime, when the air is cooler and other creatures are awake, the Goblin Snake hunts, killing small rodents and mammals with it's powerful venom. After it kills it's prey, the Goblin Snake will then bring it's body back to the snake's cave, where it will place it. The snake will then repeat this process until it feels it has obtained enough food, it will then travel back to it's cave and sleep. During the next day, the Goblin Snake will then eat it's winnings from the previous day. ----